Suprises
by CaliforniaGurl95
Summary: Stan Marsh had the perfect life no wife, girlfriend, or even children .  He had everything he wanted until someone showed up at his home one day with the shock of his life . I also need OC'S !
1. Chapter 1

Stan's POV:

I don't say this enough to myself but I have the perfect life no kids, a steady girlfriend or even a dam wife like my friends who are tied down . The last steady girlfriend I had in High school was Wendy & it was pure hell trying to make everything crystal perfect but I'm a player I can do whatever the hell I want when ever . Even Fat ass has a girlfriend plus Kenny's married so's Kyle at least there's still me with nothing attached .

Great my dam doorbell rang just when I was going to go out & bring home my Monday girl .

" Coming !" I shouted running down the stairs .

When I got to the door & opened to my surprise there was a guy in a suit on my front door step with a girl who looked about seventeen .

"Are you Mr. Stanley Marsh ?" The big suit dude asked wit a cocky smile .

"Yeah why …." I then started to stare a the girl he was with she looked shocked for some odd reason .

" And did you sleep with Wendy Marie Testaburger on September 14th in you senior year ?"

Now that question made me think back I slept with so many people but I was actually the one to take her virginity away sad really .

"Yeah" I stated .

"Well Mr. Marsh apparently Ms. Testaburger gave birth to a girl on February 14th ." He said , matter of fact look .

"So what's that got to do with me ?" I asked, giving him a weird look .

" Ms. Testaburger died 2 weeks ago & in her will it stated that if something were to happen to her she wanted her daughter to live with her father . "

Just then the ebony haired girl he was with can to the door frame .

"Hi, I'm Phoenix your daughter." She said looking at me weird .

This was going to be a hell of a conversation .

AN /: Hey guys I'm going to need OC'S for this story of their kids .

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthday:

Height:

Weight:

Parents(If it's Craig one of your parents then could you leave him single?):

Siblings?:

Hair(Color/Type/ETC):

Outfits:

Parties:

School:Proms/Dances:

Gym:

Eyes:

Favorites:

Color:

Fruit:

Song/Artist:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

An/ Also I need someone to be the adults age (35) to slowly but they do fall in love with Stan .

-Lexie-


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note /: Hey Guys I love all the OC's so far and here are the ones that will be used in this Chapter !

Sun Shine and Rainbows- Ashlea McCormick

Michlon- Lovisa Tucker

Red Rose Of Kyle Broflovski - Jodie Broflovski

And My OC Phoenix .

You guys can still keep submitting though !

-Lexie-

Stan's POV -

How the hell could I have a daughter, Now the lawyer left & I'm only with my daughter that I know nothing about .

" So what's your name ?" I asked trying to get to know her .

" Phoenix Alexandria Testaburger ." She said smiling genially at me .

"That's so like your Mom not to give you my last name ." I say trying to make the conversation entertaining .

"Yeah…." Phoenix says putting her head down .

"So what do you like to do ?" I asked trying to remove the horrible thing I said .

" Well I love to dance and at my old school I was on the dance team…." She told me , with a big smile on her face .

I looked at the time and SHIT !

It's 5 o'clock & I had to go to Kyle's party at his house .

"Hey Phoenix …. Do you like party's ?" I asked hoping she would have my personality for liking parties and not Wendy's idea as studying for a party .

"Yeah, I love them ! " She said looking really happy .

"Well my friend Kyle's having one do you want to go with me ? " I asked .

"Sure !" Phoenix said .

It took us like forty-five minutes but we got to Bebe & Kyle's house .

End of POV

Stan knocked at the door & Kyle .

"Hey Dude…." Kyle then observed Phoenix .

" What are you looking at dude ? " Stan asked his ginger hair friend .

" Who is she man she looks actually like Wendy …" the ginger said .

" I'll tell you in a minute dude , Hey Phoenix do you want to go hang-out with those girls ?" He said pointing to a group of girl around her age .

"Okay " She said smiling .

Phoenix's POV-

" Hi, I'm Jodie ! " A pretty blonde said , smiling at me .

" Hey , I'm Lovisa ." A golden colored blonde, said .

" Well you know then , now me I'm Ashlea and you ? "

" I'm Phoenix " I said smiling .

"Nice Start " I murmured .

"Dude tell us who that chick is that looks like Wendy ?" Kyle said .

"Yeah Marsh, who's the whore this time ." Craig said smirking .

" Come on Stan….." Cartman whined like he always did back in the day ,sometimes people don't know how Lola dated him in the past .

"Yeah Man ,just tell us !" Kenny said clearly, you see in eleventh grade he stopped wearing his parka so people could understand him better and that's how he got his wife Tammy Warner .

"Alright, Fine… She's Wendy & I's daughter ." Stan said & all the adult in the room just stared at him .

Hahaha Cliffhanger !

Also I'm going to add more OC'S next chapter !

-Lexie-


End file.
